Heart of gold
by Alex the sorceress 43
Summary: Aragorn, heir of Gondor, never puts himself first, and always looks out for the Fellowship to the best of his ability. Unfortunately, his "best" is tested as he struggles to look after his friends in Lothlorien after Gandalf dies.
1. Chapter 1

Aragorn's POV

I watched as the Balrog fell through the chasm under Gandalf. As he turned, the Balrog made a final stand and lashed his whip around Gandalf's ankle. My chest got tight as Gandalf struggled to grip the bridge. Right before he fell, Gandalf shouted, "Fly, you fools!"

Boromir struggled to keep a hold on Frodo as he screamed in horror. I couldn't tear my eyes away from the bridge.

_He can't be gone. _I couldn't show my emotion; I was the leader of the Fellowship now. If I broke down, so would the others. I managed to follow Boromir into the blinding sunlight of midday. Merry tried to comfort a balled-up Pippin. Boromir held Gimli back as the Dwarf tried to run back into Moria. I held back tears as I cleaned the orc blood off of my sword. As much as I hated it, we had to keep moving.

"Leoglas! Get them up!" I ordered.

"Give them a moment, for pity's sake!" Boromir objected.

"By nightfall, these hills will be swarming with orcs! We must reach the woods of Lothlorien. Legolas, Boromir, get them up."

The others slowly helped the hobbits get to their feet. I couldn't see Frodo, until...

"Frodo!" The hobbit turned around, tears brimming. As I walked toward him, I could barely hold back my own tears. I kneeled in front of him, hand on Frodo's shoulder.

"Frodo, I'm sorry."

Before I could say anymore, the hobbit wrapped his arms around my neck in a hug. I sat there for a moment, not caring that I was crying.


	2. Chapter 2

Boromir's POV

_As much as I hate to admit it, I was wrong about him. He cares about us a lot more than I've ever realized._

I thought back on what I knew about Aragorn, trying to remember what I'd overlooked.

There was the time when I was training the little ones. Merry and Pippin had tackled me, and although the Ranger had tried to break up the fight, he was laughing the entire time.

And at Elrond's council. I had so _foolishly _insulted him, and he didn't retaliate _at all_! He didn't even want his Elven friend, Legolas, retaliating, and what did I have to go and do? Insult him even more! Even though he's forgiven me, I still feel bad about it. Okay_, _granted, I didn't apologise, but we've gotten close over the last month. _We _helped save Frodo together. _We_ sat together as... Gandalf... tried to remember the path through Moria.

And when I was looking at Narsil, I had gotten embarrased, but looking back on it... He wasn't angry... more, well, intrested, even friendly.

He helped Frodo in Moria numorous times. He had tried to take on the Cave Troll single-handedly, and was knocked out in the process, but was the first person to see if Frodo was alright. On the stairs, he shoved Frodo, saving the Hobbit, but endangering himself with the delay. Come to think of it, he helped every one but Legolas, Gandalf and myself make the jump. He would have helped Gimli, but, "Nobody tosses a Dwarf." Aragorn made sure that everyone was across before himself, and the same was true for the Bridge, as well. He could have run, but he let all of us, exept Gandalf, pass first.

_He cares more than we ever let on._


	3. Chapter 3

Aragorn's POV

We were nearly at Lothlorien. I knew it, but I ran ahead anyway, partially to save the others from seeing me upset. The sight of Lorien helped to cheer me up a bit. Arwen's grandmother, Galadriel, lived in those woods. Arwen had just come back from visiting Galadriel the day I met her, and I wasn't lying when I told her that I thought it was a dream.

* * *

I admit, I wasn't prepared for Lorien's beauty.

"Stay close young hobbits," Gimli said. "I have the eyes of a hawk, and ears of a fox... Oh!"

More like eyes of a bat. Gimli had walked into an arrow that was pointed strait at his nose.

And elf stepped forward. "The Dwarf breathed so loud, we could have shot him in the dark." The comment gained a growl from Gimli.

"_Haldir of Lorien. We come here for help. We need your protection." _I said in elvish.

"Aragorn, these woods are perilous. We should go back!" Gimli suggested.

"You have entered the realm of the Lady of the Wood. You cannot go back," Haldir said. I knew that the Elf was just messing with Gimli. Gimli didn't seem to realize that, and was tense all the way to Lothlorien.


End file.
